The Eleventh Round
by klcm
Summary: <html><head></head>Garcia feels a little lost in love, until Emily steps up with a master plan, how does Morgan come into the equation exactly? MG/PRe</html>
1. Worse Date In History

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now that is fun to mess with ;)**

**A/N: **_So new idea, this isn't very long and is for Harleyzgirl, mainly ;), to help her cheer up =) Plus this keeps me out of mischief with my evil mood I've been in! _

_Hope you all like =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was always one to give anything a try. Even if she knew that it was a completely terrible idea, but now, after this, she wasn't sure she would be able to be this optimistic about the unknown.

She was beyond embarrassed. How was she supposed to show face at work and report about this amazing date she went on when so far it was more blah than awe?

She could lie, was the first thing that popped into her head as she tilted her head, seemingly making interaction with whatever Chad was babbling on about. Or she could emphasise the good and ignore the bad, or, her heart sank, she could just admit that she needed help dating again.

Of course, had Derek had full on control she would be on this date with Derek on a table nearby, ear wigging in and she didn't need that. She needed to show she could get someone else. After all, wasn't that what dating was about? Testing the waters, sampling the other fish in the sea? She had to battle through the bad to get to the good.

Not only that, she didn't want to prove Derek right when he had told her that maybe she needed help hooking up, he knew some people that were more than a little interested in having a little sexy mama in their midst.

Yet Penelope had taken that as an insult rather than a help. He'd deem her unable to find a sufficient date for herself and now with Chad in front of her she realised she was. Her last proper date like this was with Battle, and look how that ended. Now unlike Battle, Penelope knew full well Chad wasn't packing, he was too much of a dim light for that, too much of a box lacking a crayon or two to master that. However she knew she was going to be going home with a pitiful feeling in stomach, one not short of what she remembered feeling days after being shot all those years again.

Her thoughts went to Kevin, they'd avoided dating and just fell into that partnership and in turn that relationship had been bland, fun at the beginning but then dragged by, and she guessed that was why she found him sleeping around. Penelope wasn't interesting enough to keep a man around for longer than deemed necessary.

Sighing she now knew she had a new title to add to the endless others.

_Failure in love._

She diminished her sinking heart by picking up her glass of wine and taking a swift gulp of it before setting it down and trying her hardest to get back into the date.

"So what did you say you do for a living?" She asked trying to savour some conversation.

Chad grinned at her, "I'm a computer salesman," He said almost proudly and boastingly, "Best there is in the knowhow of computers me," He gloated and Penelope swallowed a laugh, "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Penelope's eyes snapped up, looking him dead in the eyes and she began to nod, "Oh yeah, sorry. Just that comment tickled me a little." She told him and then smiled reaching for her glass of wine again; trying to hide the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Oh," He said and reached for his beer, "How so?" He prompted her and she was compelled to either answer or sit there declining while he pushed.

"I'm a technical analyst." She told him, and she saw his face mask with shock, "For the FBI." She continued.

"You?" He asked with a smirk, a slight laugh, "Now I had you down as the owning a stupid little boutique type of shops."

Penelope laughed at that, "Sorry to disappoint but I am a world renowned oracle of computers."

"I'm sure," he agreed and winked at her, something that did nothing to make her want him more, "I'm sure we could put each other to the test."

Penelope shook her head, "I've done that before and I didn't like the relationship that came out of the end of it." She admitted just as their main course was served.

Obviously that comment didn't sit right with Chad as he tried his hardest to get around her, try as he might to find other ways of impressing her. It was as the meal came to an end that he turned to self worship and irritable praising that she knew date number two was off of the tables.

"Chad thinks you're hot," Chad persisted on saying and Penelope felt herself groan inwardly, but she kept her smile plied on, refusing to let the tight fake grin drop. "Chad would like to take you home for a coffee or two," he almost purred and she could swear his foot touched her leg and ran up a little bit before she shot him a death look.

Watching smile she felt her embarrassment for him grow, "Chad has a little something..." She pointed to her teeth and watched him realise what she was getting at.

"Oh shit," He muttered as he hooked whatever it was out and then ate it, grabbing a spoon he pushed on with an inspection of his teeth.

Penelope felt her stomach roll and looked for a waitress, "Bill please."

"Bill?" Chad asked incredulously, "What about dessert? Some tiramisu to really start our evening if you care to catch my drift," He tried to lure her in with his words, "Chad has some fun in mind."

Penelope was saved from thought as the waitress came back with the bill and slipped it onto the table top. She watched Chad pick it up and his eyes bulged so much she was sure a couple of milliseconds more and they would have fallen right out of their sockets.

"Right," He said reading down the list, "Right so the wine was yours, as was the crab cocktail..."

As Penelope listened to him read out what was hers on the list she realised chivalry died a long time again and so reached for her bag and her purse ready to pay her half of the deal.

That in itself killed the date. A woman paying for her share really killed the potential, abolished the chivalry, but then she thought to Kevin, she should've been used to this ending for a date. She got out thirty dollars and put them down on the table before getting up from her seat and heading for the exit to get her coat.

"Penny, babe!" She heard Chad call out but carried on going. He got up, however, and ran after her to the cloakroom, "Where's the fire?"

"I don't know, where is the fire?" She asked, after feeling the most ice cold date ever. There was no pull between them, not like when she had first seen him at the bar, not when he'd flirted with her. "I'm gonna go home," She said as she handed her ticket over for her coat. "It was fun, but I don't think we're going to see another date. Sorry."

"Do I at least get a kiss?" He asked as he put his hand to her hip pulling her close.

"I don't think so," Penelope told him blandly and grabbed her coat and left him standing there as she strutted her stuff and left, going to find a cab and go home.

Sitting in the back of the cab she watched the passing lights as she twisted her phone around in her hand contemplating ringing someone, anyone just to vent a little, but she didn't want Derek to know or Emily for that matter. Not when she had to face them tomorrow.

JJ was her only option and she knew that, and, after all, JJ had stipulated that any time of day, or night, she needed her to just ring and she needed a little help, a little enlightening that she wasn't becoming completely incapable of finding someone that she loved and that loved her back in the same way.

She needed to know that her happiness was just waiting to fall on top of her.

Finishing the call as the driver turned into her road she let out a thankful sigh, happier that she wasn't a complete failure, as yet. She handed the driver some money and then climbed out.

Praying that a good night's sleep would give her a new lease of life, give her a new perspective and in turn a new sense of optimism.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Master Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now that is fun to mess with ;)**

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourite guys, hope you enjoy where this is leading! =)_

_Right, updates are going to be a little unknown! It's the Royal Wedding over here in good ole England (if anyone lives under a rock and doesn't know that =P) and well I have extra shifts at work over the next couple of days so enjoy this and I'll try and update ASAP =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't wake up with a new found perspective. She woke up feeling miserable and disheartened a little, but the more she coloured herself with clothing and jewellery and make up she felt her mood life some, felt the sadness sink back in.

Walking into work, however, she felt it resurface and clutching her coffee to her chest she just rushed passed the bullpen, head down and felt a relief when the door slammed shut behind her. Maybe they didn't see her. One could hope.

She slumped into her chair as the knock came; she ran a hand over her forehead and then bent down to turn her computers on, "Come in!" She called as her finger pushed the button and took a deep breath and sat up, staking claim of her mini kingdom, putting on a mask of brilliance.

"So..." Was all she got as Emily came in, "Details, PG, I wanna know."

"Chad is..." She put a pen to her lips, "_Unique_," she concluded and looked at Emily. She looked up, "Real nice guy, charming, a real man you know?" She continued.

"Seems you caught a good one there," Emily said as she finally pulled a seat up, "And..." She pushed for a little bit more, "Where did you go?"

"Fargo's," Penelope told her honestly, "Got me my favourite wine, talked over starters, flirted throughout the main course and then told me he was saving dessert for next time."

Emily looked suitably impressed, nodded her head in approval, "Next time eh?" She asked her, "It did go good, good on you PG. You deserve a good guy."

It was then Penelope's mask dropped, everyone saw her and knew she deserved good, but instead all she got was disappointment. Putting the pen down, she felt her entire body scream in disarray. Felt her mind screaming at her.

"Who am I kidding?" Penelope said, her tone completely defeated, the miserable feeling just bubbling up again. "It was horrible." She almost whimpered the words. "Oh God what is wrong with me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it was a bad date?"

"Horrible." Penelope finalised, "I had to pay, it was so embarrassing and then he wanted a kiss. I mean I don't mind paying and all, but a bit of chivalry never hurt anyone." She put her hands on her head in misery, "He basically thought it was a joke that I was in the job I'm in. He then told me he saw me as a shop owner, and now I may be good at such a job but I love my job and no man is going to change that."

"Well your priorities are right," Emily sympathised with her.

"What's wrong with me?" Penelope asked her friend quietly and let her shoulders drop. "I get all the guys that no one else wants, that everyone seems better for."

Emily put her hand to Penelope's arm, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just looking in the wrong place. Looking for love means you'll never find it."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Penelope groaned, "I'm not getting any younger."

Emily smirked then, "We're going speed dating."

"No," Penelope told her, her hands going up in defence, "Oh no, Peaches, you might have just driven into '_Insania' _and been refused leaving the state of _'Disturbia'_!"

"Oh come on!" Emily told her, "We can just have a laugh, couple of drinks and the rest of the night's ours."

Penelope pouted.

"C'mon, you know you wanna..."

"You know I don't wanna!" Penelope whined back, her drive for optimism at the unknown completely gone. "It's going to be a load of weirdo's."

Emily shook her head, laughing a little, "thirty rounds, ninety seconds each then we're done. If you walk out with no number, what have you lost really?" Emily asked her sincerely, "And if one pulls and the other doesn't, we just take a number. We can have a little laugh; you know how to spin a man on."

"Do I?" Penelope doubted, "I mean..."

"Imagine it's Derek." Emily dropped in then and smirked.

Penelope's heart raced, the mere thought of Derek made her heart beat pick up, increasing ever more. She was bashful at the thought. "Oh no, only Derek gets that treatment. He's one of a kind."

Emily stood up, "Right well, you're just out of sorts, you need a good cocktail and you'll be back to your old self in no time."

"Wanna bet?" Penelope challenged, "Because, Honey, you know this oracle can out shine any of those girls in that bar tonight."

"And there she is," Emily said and headed for the door. "See you later, Tech Kitten."

Penelope sat with a smile on her face then, feeling like everything was back to normal. She could conquer this speed dating malarkey with her eyes closed, and if not, then she'd sure have fun trying.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stirred her drink, watching the colours blend together and create the pinkish colour. She then took a longing sip of it before turning to survey the sea of men waiting for the ladies to take their seats.

The room had been set out in a staggered placing, making it harder to see who was exactly next for the ladies. She quite like the idea to the thrill of the surprise.

"I'm literally downing this, Sweet Mama, and then I'm going to take a glass of wine and play seductress." Penelope told Emily as they stood side by side, acting as one another's side kick, their own little Velma and Louise act going on.

"I like your plan, PG," Emily told her and turned to face Penelope a little, "We need a signal..."

"Oh signals, now I'm liking the spy talk." Penelope chimed, her mood so much lighter than what it was first thing, "Pray tell..."

Emily laughed at her, "twist our glass around three times, then the other one can interrupt."

"The mischief we could have in 30 seconds with these poor, poor men." Penelope said as she scoped the room and put the straw to her lips as a couple of the men looked over their way. "They're like predators."

Emily laughed in agreement.

"Shame," Penelope said tilting her head, "They haven't met the ultimate predators yet."

"You're actually brilliant you know that?" Emily asked her impressed, "I thought tonight would be fun, but now I'm convinced tonight is going to something for us to talk about for a long, long time."

"Oh Kitten, aren't all you moments with me like that?" Penelope teased, "Plus I intend to have good fun now I'm here. You never know, I might well meet my match out of these thirty, flirty men."

"Now that is the spirit, Pen," Emily near enough cheered, "Plus you can show that Chad how it's really done." Emily commented and watched Penelope nod her head in thick agreement. "Have you ever contemplated asking Morgan on a date?"

Penelope's head snapped to look at Emily, her eyes a little wide and she swallowed hard, "What's the point?"

"Because he loves you and you love him."

Penelope turned her back on the proceedings and put her drink down on the bar, Emily mimicking soon after, "We love each other differently. He loves me like a little sister, loves to be able to protect me and shield me from any foreseeable harm." She shrugged a little and looked up at Emily, "Now I, on the other hand, would give him it all just for a kiss, a proper kiss that is. I have never, ever viewed him as a brother; I feel too much chemistry for him to think like that."

"Have you tried telling him?"

Penelope smiled a little dreamily, a little sadly, "It's been a thought or two," Penelope conceded, "But I have him in my life as my best friend, I refuse to destroy that with him knowing how in love I am with him. He means too much for me to lose and," She shrugged nonchalantly. "He's the best thing I have in my life."

Emily nodded, understanding her fully in that moment, she was going to offer words of advice, try and push her to go talk to Derek when she had the chance, get her to fess up but the speaker crackled as someone told the women to go to their tables while advising the men to gather by the bar.

"Party time, Girlie," Penelope said and quickly ordered a glass of wine while finishing her cocktail.

"We all know what you're like when you mix." Emily commented extremely amused, not complaining when Penelope ordered her one too.

Penelope looked at Emily blankly, "Duh! That's the whole point." Penelope told her, grabbing her drink and then Emily's hand, "Let's give them best there is."

Emily could only follow, wondering what she had helped unleash.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Moments of Despair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now that is fun to mess with ;)**

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourite guys, hope you enjoy where this is leading! =)_

_Time for a little fun..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Yeah mom's amazing, she has these amazing turtle neck sweaters that just look amazing on her," Penelope listened to Pete's droning voice and she felt like their ninety seconds were dragging beyond all measures, like some form of torture.

"So I'm guessing you live with your mom?" Penelope assumed knowingly, her expression must've shown she wasn't impressed with his slight nod of his head as answered her, "Is there anything outside of your life, apart from your mom, that's amazing?" Penelope questioned, trying to see if she could break him in the last remaining seconds.

"Uh," He tried to find the words, "Erm, well..."

Penelope smiled sweetly as the bell chimed out then, "Nice to meet you Pete," She said and put out her hand for him to shake, she then shot Emily a warning glare as a heads up, and a smile of luck and waited for them to alternate men.

Penelope scratched her head, wondering what next was going to be placed in front of her. She didn't have the heart to turn to her left and look before he made it to the seat in front of her. So she waited and her interest perked as a gorgeous Italian looking man sat down, smiling at her immediately.

"Definitely not like the ex," Was his first muttered comment and Penelope's smile faded a little, "Benji," He said putting his hand for her to shake.

"Penelope," Penelope greeted back sweetly, "Is it a good thing I'm not like your ex?"

Benji's smile brightened, "Hell yeah, she was so argumentative, independent driven, worked loads, but she was so absolutely stunning."

Penelope's face dropped, feeling that last comment to be an insult and she was barely fifteen seconds in. She twisted a little, crossing her legs, letting it show at the side of the table and then grabbed her glass of wine.

As she listened to him twitter on about his ex-girlfriend she had to smile, they wouldn't work well together. She was argumentative, independent, worked a lot and as he continued to witter on and on she sipped leisurely at her drink.

Then as she sensed time running out she put her drink down and then put her hands to the table top.

"Benji," She started, "While we still have a little bitty bit of time," She continued and held his eye contacts, man did this guy have lush eyes, "It's obvious you're hung up on your ex so maybe you should try to win her over rather than random women at a speed dating event."

She took in his blank expression.

"You've wasted the entire ninety seconds talking about her," Penelope said as the bell rang out again, "If you're gonna do that, you're still hung up on her." Penelope shrugged, "Nice to meet you though." She said with a smile.

Benji smiled awkwardly and then stood up.

"Psst!" Emily said and hit the air around Penelope, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Penelope answered innocently.

Emily sighed, "Stop deliberately sabotaging PG!" She said as the men moved on and she sat up straight and shot Penelope a look of warning to play nice.

Penelope watched suitor number three sit down on the seat opposite her, "Hi," He said as he surveyed her and Penelope watched his eyes wander downwards and then back up, his look turning into disgust and she looked down paranoid and then back down.

"God wouldn't want you to parade yourself around like that," He started and Penelope inwardly groaned, "After all sex before marriage is a sin, procreation is for after marriage. Men looking at you like that will be fooled."

Penelope knew she was running out of wine, she had another twenty seven men to get through and already she was feeling the glass getting lighter and lighter. This could not be survived if she was without a drink.

"What are your views on God?" He asked her, not even knowing her name and then the bell went off and Penelope's mind sang to the heavens above that she was saved by the bell.

Penelope watched as man number four took his seat and he gave her the biggest smile she had seen all evening, one that could give Derek's a run for its money and that was sating a lot. "Look like you could do with more wine..." He started off and then smiled a little more, "Sorry I never caught your name, I'm Sam."

"Penelope," She told him back and felt comfortable, "Yeah, my wine supply is seriously dwindling on me."

"Let's sort that," He told her and waved over to the bar, "So Penelope..." He said as he settled down into his seat, "Ninety seconds isn't really long enough is it?"

"Oh it's long enough to do some things," She shot at him and before she could stop her mouth she spoke more, "Believe me," She sat shocked, blushing brighter than normal and she dipped her head.

Sam started to laugh at that, "You're quite funny." He told her and laughed harder and got out of control.

Penelope looked up as he laughed, the noise cut out mid laughter and then was back with a high pitched screech that irritated her from the onset. The nice guy had a major fault, and on one of the things she loved in a man.

Mr Nice Guy had a laugh like a strangled pig.

They exchanged glances as the bell rang out and he said goodbye just as the bartender came over with another wine.

She'd been in his company all of three seconds and Penelope wanted to throttle guy number five. She wondered if all speed dating events were like this, that they all attracted the guys with horrendous attributes because none of these guys were getting her number just yet.

"Is my hair okay?" He asked her and smoothed it down more with his hand, "I mean there aren't any messy bits right?"

"No you're fine on the hair front," She told him and shifted in her seat, watching Emily deal with the God loving guy from earlier, her expression mirrored somewhat to what Penelope's was like. "So do you..."

"Nothing in my teeth is there?" He asked her, cutting her off, "I mean no stains, food, nothing..." He smiled at her and moved forward.

"No you're fine," Penelope ground out and prayed for the bell to ring out, silence settled between them as the man, that she didn't even know the name of, persisted to flatten his hair.

She felt the tension grow as the bell sounded and the man got up and left, allowing way for the next guy to come and sit down.

"Hey Honey," Came a strong voice as he stepped in, "Name's Darnel," He told her and sat down.

Penelope smiled, this guy was promising, "Penelope," She told him back.

He smiled back and leant in, "Now we're acquainted how about we blow this joint, my car's out back in the car park, think of the fun we could have in the back seat," He persisted.

Alarm bells rang off then and she spun her drink around and she could've kissed Emily as she leant in.

"Excuse me," She said and looked at Penelope, "Hon, I'm really not feeling the male gender." She whispered, loud enough for Darnel to hear, "I just want you." She carried on, "_Now_."

Penelope smirked, finding it amusing that Emily was playing this part all too well, "You know we have to test the waters, Kitten," Penelope told her back, her tone low and sexual.

"I don't mind having you both." Darnell jumped in, "Can't think of anything hotter than two gals going at it for me."

Emily and Penelope exchanged looks as the bell dinged telling them to get up and move on. The two looked away and at their next men as they arrived.

"Seeing as we're on a short time frame," He started, "My name is Leo, 37, fireman, live with my best friend, she's a fire fighter as well."

"Oh, you're best friend's female?" Penelope asked back immediately thinking of her and Derek's friendship.

He nodded at her, "Is that a problem?"

Penelope shook her head hastily, "No, no, my best friend's male." She said and smiled at him, "How is it living with her?"

"Amazing," He told her and smiled, "Quite a laugh because we get each other, literally love her, but she forced me here." He said with a hearty laugh, "Meet new people."

"Yeah my friend forced me here," She told him and tilted her head to Emily, "It's a good..." Penelope shrugged not quite knowing how to sum this up, "Experience?"

"Really is," Leo told her and the bell went off, "If you don't find another person I guess I'll see you at the bar," He told her and got up with a wink.

Leaving Penelope in two sorts, he was nice, but she wasn't comfortable having a man whose best friend was the opposite sex, she felt inferior by it. Then it hit her, maybe that was her problem. Derek was the opposite sex and maybe that frightened men off, the thought couldn't manifest as man number eight sat down.

She greeted him, leaning that his name was Harvey and he seemed normal. For all of ten seconds and then he seemed to be a joke machine. An irritating one at that too.

"Thought you'd be drinking _cock_tails not wine," He said and pointed to her glass of wine, "You look like the type to enjoy a good _slow screw_," He joked with her, "Or a good ole _sex_ on the beach." Harvey leant on the table, his face smug. "How about a Harvey wall banger, that's my speciality?" He said and winked at her.

Penelope felt the need to slam her head into the table top below her but she reframed. If only just.

Penelope literally gave up, her ninth speed dater proved the worst of them all. He sat down with a critical eye, spoke in an over the top posh accent and told her his name was Pierre, that he was pleased to meet her and then he sat eyeing her up and down. A look of disgust growing ever more noticeable.

"Curvy lady aren't you?" He asked her and then waved his hand around in front of her, "Trim a bit off the sides, off the tum, I guess the butt too and you'll be lovely."

Penelope was gobsmacked.

"And the red lips, do away with it, does nothing for you," He told her and then looked at her, "And the jewellery, maybe tone it down. You're how old?"

"Wow, Buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but from here I can see that you're a pompous moron who hasn't gotten lucky in a _long_ time and I can see why." She answered back, "My curves stay, as does the red lips and the jewellery, can't handle it?" She asked him, "Then leave, I don't change myself for anyone, and certainly not someone like you."

She huffed as the bell went off and she fell back, Emily looking at her worriedly and she smiled and lipped that she was okay and worked on getting closer to halfway.

Penelope groaned though as Chad sat down. Chad on the other hand sat down with a smile.

"Oh Penny, Babe, this is fate," He flirted with her and ran his foot up her leg again, quickly dropping back when she shot him a deathly glare again. "Fancy meeting again."

"Fancy that," Penelope muttered, wondering why she didn't choose to wear a watch. She wanted to know how much time she had left with Chad.

"Get up okay after our date?" He asked her and she twisted her drink around, noticing that Emily was involved in a chat she smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine after our date, if you can call it that." Penelope told him and smiled at him. "I'm guessing you're perfect after it."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Penny," He added and sat back in his chair, "A good night kiss would've gone so far last night."

"Shame you missed your chance for a bit of me," She told him and listened as the bell went off and she relaxed again, she had no idea why he got her blood up so much but it was annoying her endlessly.

Penelope was near breaking point, "Hey Baby Girl," Said her eleventh man and all she could do was stare at him as he sat down.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Mr Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now that is fun to mess with ;)**

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourite guys, I said this was a short thing, so only this and another chapter left =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Gonna just stare at me, Goddess?" Derek asked her as he got comfortable, his face lightened with a smile.

"Oh-" Penelope managed and then sighed, "Wha-What are you doing here?" Penelope gushed at him nervously, "You don't need to be speed dating when you look like you!" Penelope exclaimed, she was beyond confused. "I could tell you that!"

Derek smirked, "I'm here for the woman I love," He told her and leant in closer, "She's had ten of the worst ninety second dates ever and I came to be the eleventh and the last."

"You?"

He chuckled at her innocence to the moment, "Baby, now come on, we have such short time for me to tell you so much." He told her and looked at his watch. "Well under a minute and I plan to use it well." He continued, then coughed to clear her throat, "I love you Penelope, always have and I don't see it changing any time soon. I'm so sick and tired of seeing you strive for a man when I'm here waiting and I plan to love you like I have for the rest of your life. Do you believe me?"

"If we can bust out of here I'll show you how much I believe you, Stud." She told him eagerly, her tone biting at a hint of tease, "God it's like music to my ears."

"So do you love me?"

Penelope looked down, a little embarrassed for a moment, "For too long." She told him and the bell went off and she felt her stomach bottom, "Can we leave?" She near enough begged him, "None of these guys are you, Handsome, I've only ever wanted you." She told him and he put his hand out ready to whisked her off.

"Excuse me?" Came the coordinator of the event, "You can't leave part the way through, the rules don't work like that, you still have another nineteen rounds to go," he continued, "Sit."

Derek saw Penelope's despair, "Baby Girl, have a little fun, and remember at the end I'll be waiting."

"There's a lot of women with an eye on you to stake claim." She doubted, "They're gonna get you."

Derek laughed, "I have a say in this as well. Plus there's only one girl I have complete intentions of leaving here with and if Emily's plan works then my dreams come true." He then proceeded to give her a quick kiss before being ushered on to Emily's table.

Leaving Penelope in complete shock that this was a set up.

Penelope found herself greeted with the opposite of Derek. Fat, hairy, sweating, repugnant male and she didn't understand why she didn't just run.

She looked at Derek who was watching her intently, and he smiled, offering her support from afar and she smiled and turned her attention to the man in front of her who wouldn't get further with her than this.

As the speed dating ticked by, Penelope couldn't suppress the flares of jealousy anymore. She couldn't withhold and withstand the female attention Derek was denying women. Every time they went to touch him he withdrew though, every little bit of banter they tried, every lesson of flirting that all girls knew he flattened it. Even though it didn't stop them he continued.

That filled her heart with glee, to know that he was true about his love for her. That it was her he wanted and he was just purely going through the rest of these race dates to get back to her and make their evening well and truly theirs.

By the twenty first male she was getting restless and it was obviously showing in her behaviour.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked her, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "The law of quantum phys-"

"I don't want to be rude but I failed all that in High school, I was useless," She told him honestly, "I'm sorry I wasted your time, er," Penelope's mind raced, _shit_, she didn't even catch his name and she knew he had told her it when he had sat down earlier.

"Alan," he told her somewhat exasperated and sat back, "Why are you here exactly?"

Penelope opened and closed her mouth, much like that of a fish and she realised that you met every calibre of man on these types of thing and she was still yet to meet nine more and only one had stolen her heart successfully for the second time in her life.

Penelope sat through mini dates with George, man with nature; Jonathan, philosophical pig; Angelo, artist with a love of experimenting with different _muses_, or women as he so politely let her in on his secret; then there was Sultan, prowess of a martyr; Harry, the man that loved the sound of his bones cracking as he bent his fingers back, or his neck you name it, Harry cracked it; Terry, spat more than he spoke and then there was Dean, nice and polite and she knew it was her mood, her thinning patience but the twitching of his left eye was bugging her beyond anything.

All Penelope knew as this whole debacle came to a much needed end was that her head was pounding and she couldn't wait to be free of this place.

Penelope was sitting, waiting for her 29th speed dater to sit and she was getting bored now. She looked over at Derek as he watched her as he took his new and nearly last seat further away. Yet she could see the seduction and want in his eyes and she settled a little more.

Each look they cast each other she knew she wanted more, wanted him, wanted everything he had laid out in their ninety seconds.

Her gaze dropped as Derek disappeared behind yet another blonde and she looked at the man now sitting opposite her and her entire mood shifted, her smile brightening.

"Well, look at you, Kid Genius," She said joyously, "Now aren't you a pretty face this mamma's been waiting to see." She continued and her smile remained on her lips, she could see Emily looking at him and it confirmed every single thought that had entered her head about her raven haired beauty.

The coy look on Reid's face told her that her suspicions about him too were deadly on target and she felt a little giddy inside.

She leant in, "So, you, speed dating, what gives?"

Spencer laughed a little, "Did you know that speed dating is a newer, updated version of the old fashioned singles mixer?" He asked her in his usual manner, "It's devised mainly for you to get a glimpse of people being on their absolute best behaviour in hopes of catching a..." He fidgeted uncomfortably, "Um, Mr. or Mrs. Right."

"And do you think yours is here, Spence?" Penelope asked him sweetly, "What's the likelihood of you being someone's boy wonder?"

"I-I don't know, Penelope."

The bell went and Penelope smiled, covering his clasped hands as they sat on the table top, "Your 30th is up next, use this opportunity wisely. Ninety seconds is a lot longer than we take for granted."

Spencer got up and left with a slight smile, his hands already shaking.

Penelope watched him and Emily, watching Emily's face brighten up immensely without any thought and then she looked at date number thirty.

All she had to say as she saw his toothy grin was that she couldn't wait to be in Derek's arms in just over ninety seconds.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Getting The Best

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now that is fun to mess with ;)**

**A/N: **_Last chapter guys! Thank you to everyone that read and took the time to review =) _

_The muse has basically neglected me at the moment, it's really hard to write anything decent with my Uni coursework dates looming ever closer! (NEXT WEEK!) So another chapter never really materialised... so no Epilogue as yet, and I'm not gonna promise something I can't put a timeline on producing =P _

_So this is the Happy ending! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood by the bar, alone, waiting. She had her back to the crowd, feeling completely spent by thirty rounds of speed dating. Emily was off in some dark corner with Reid, and Derek, well, she didn't know where Derek was but she thought her best bet was to wait by the bar.

She'd rather not know than let her mind run rapid at watching women throw themselves at him.

"I must say, Penelope, you are a devilish woman," Chad said as he stepped up behind Penelope, his chest to her back as she stood nursing her drink. He leant over her shoulder and slipped his hand down her back and rested it on her curve of her butt.

Penelope smirked unimpressed, tilted her head down to her drink and gave him the satisfaction of the moment. "Now Chad, if I was you, Sugar, I would remove your hand from my ass before you find it permanently removed and put where sun doesn't shine."

Chad chuckled then, and leant in, "Chad knows what women like."

Laughing, Penelope turned to him, removing her ass from his palm, "You know what women like?" Penelope asked him simply as her arms crossed over her chest. "You wouldn't know what women liked if one of them gave you a list of what to do."

"Oh, Penny Baby!" He said loudly, putting his arms in the air to defuse the reddish flush on his chests, "You know our date last night was absolutely brilliant. You knew you didn't want to go home really."

"Oh believe me, my bed was more fun than our meal." Penelope told him back.

"Gimme another try," He offered her the chance, his eyes going like those of a puppy dog, his lips pouting some. "A second date..."

"Why does she need a second date when she actually met someone that doesn't speak to her in the third person?" Derek asked from behind Chad, his attitude one to not be messed with.

Chad slowly turned around to Derek; a smile fading fast as he took in Derek's built physic. "She had a lovely date with me, why would she want you?" Chad asked him, "I mean, you don't look like someone for her."

Derek leant in, Chad cowering instantly. "You best apologise for that or that won't be all you'll be apologising for." Derek cocked an eyebrow after that, "What's it gonna be, Buddy?"

Chad put his hands up, "I didn't know you had tabs on her." He said, "If that's the case, don't let her go on dates one night and go speed dating the next."

Derek looked at Penelope's expression and then at Chad again, who quickly turned to Penelope for an explanation.

Feeling just a little annoyed, Penelope smirked at him, "Penelope thinks you need to get with the picture."

"Penelope..." Chad tried, "You can't be seriously considering going off with this goon?"

"That goon happens to be the love of my life, so yeah, I guess I am considering going off with that goon."

"You know him?" Chad asked, and as Penelope gave him a curt nod he stomped off declaring her the worse date possible.

"You actually lasted an entire meal with him?" Derek asked, pointing at Chad.

"Ask me again after another couple of drinks, Handsome." Penelope told him and turned to the bar, seeing two unoccupied seats she went and climbed on one, waiting for the bar tender to get them drinks and for Derek to take a seat.

"So," Derek asked as he sat next to her, "I guess I owe Emily ten bucks for actually getting you here."

Penelope looked at Derek completely shocked as the bar tender brought them their drinks.

Laughing, Derek looked at her, "I've been trying to think of ways to tell you I love you for a while, Emily saw this event in the paper the other morning and I bet her that you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't?" Penelope questioned a little hurt.

"Just, the way you've been since Lynch left, it just didn't seem something that would really make your night." Derek shrugged, "It's been tough trying to find something that has even taken your attention in a while."

Penelope looked down at the beer mat she was fiddling with before dropping it to take a gulp of her wine, "I guess I've not really been on key, but after last night with Chad, I was near enough giving up on dating. Call this a last chance."

"I hope it shaped up to be the best last chance of your life."

"Without a doubt, Handsome," Penelope told him with the biggest smile possible. "I envisioned you finally opening those big eyes of yours to the goddess before you; I just never had it down as the moment you sat down in front of me back there."

"I'm glad I could surprise you, Baby Girl," Derek replied to her. "I'm just sorry it took me a lot longer than it should've to get you to know exactly what I have been trying to find the words to tell you the three easiest words possible."

"What would those be?" Penelope prompted as if she had no idea.

Smirking, he leant in, their shoulders touching, "I love you." He told her and then watched the smile grace her lips coyly. "In love with you, in fact."

"Like music to my ears, Hot Stuff."

As he came to take the final sip of his beer, Derek looked at Penelope as she readied to head home, "I've got a secret."

Penelope looked at him, turning her entire body towards him, "Oh yeah? Care to share?" She asked him with a small smile.

"You know when I said I had other guys lined up?" Derek asked, looping his arms around her waist, pulling her stomach to his, her chest to his.

"Yeah, it didn't make me feel very good, Hot Stuff, I'm not gonna lie."

Derek frowned, "That wasn't my intention," He told her, moving his head in closer, "Honestly." He said and lured her into a kiss, giving her the sweet taste before seeing what she wanted. When she instigated more he gave her more before pulling back, leaving enough room to have kisses but tell her what he needed to get off of her chest. "The other guys were _me_."

Penelope looked at him in complete shock. Her heart swelling and singing a million love songs.

"Now that that's cleared up," Derek started. "And seeing how Reid and Prentiss are otherwise occupied," He continued and put his hand out for her to take. "How about I show you the best first date of your life?"

How could Penelope deny such an offer?

Simple she couldn't.

"You better be good, Number Eleven."

Derek pulled her close, "I'm better than good, Goddess." He promised her and whisked her off.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- The Eleventh Round -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
